Entertain Me
by CandyMoon
Summary: Elena is an orphan in the late 1910's, with a side job as an entertainer at a local club. Damon is a cold, detached man who finds an interest in Elena. WARNING: Dark themes, Dark Damon, AU CIRCA 1917
1. Chapter 1

Entertain Me

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, it's characters or its affiliates. **

It was cold. The floor of my room is icy cold. I am so numb. Well, I am quite used to it. See, I've been an orphan since I was 10. My parents passed away 7 years ago, and unfortunately I didn't have any living relatives to take me in. Well, that's what they told me when the police took me in after that horrible night.

The day was similar to this one. The frost against the ground made it stiff, and slightly slick from the dew. I was out at my friends house for a birthday party, my brother Jeremy had chaperoned me. When we returned home I was quickly turned away from my home. It was burnt down, down to an oblivion. Jeremy was only 14 when it had happened, and he quickly hid me from the sight.

I still shudder at the thought. They had died from a fire, which wasn't an uncommon thing. The fire from the stove probably was to strong for them to put out. It was such a chilly night that night. I just don't even want to think about it anymore.

Now since Jeremy was a few years older than me, he was able to leave the orphanage before I could. It was now 1917, and WWI was still happening. It was sad to see children who turned 18 from the orphanage being drafted to go to war. That's what happened to Jeremy.

He would write every once in a while. He told me sick stories about how men would gloat about killing the enemy in great detail. Jeremy would also tell me about how much he missed home. It made me so sorrowful to read his letters on the window sill at night, while watching the moon and stars rise and fall. I could not be more anxious for the end of the war when he and I would be reunited as family. He was all that I had left.

Well, that is, if you count someone who isn't related. Caroline was a friend of mine at the orphanage. She was beautiful. Her hair was a golden blonde shade, with lighter white highlights in it, and her eyes were this beautiful sapphire blue. She was one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. She was always there for me when ever I needed her.

I sighed as I sat up from my usual doting in my journal. It was now 9 in the morning, and I needed to get ready for my usual errands. I had chores that I had to do daily to earn my room and board, as well as I had another job as well. One that the sisters at St. Mark's orphanage do not know about. I'm an entertainer at night.

Quickly, I threw on one of my last season dresses, along with stockings, and a bonnet to top it off. Grabbing my coin purse and my shawl, I made my way through the large building, smiling politely to all the younger children as well as my elders.

"Elena, darling, please come here," Sister Anne, the head of my chores as well as lead of the covenant, called me into the room to the left of the door to outside. I pushed opened the dark mohagany door, and my eyes fell upon hers.

"Yes, Sister?" I asked timidly, afraid she would add to my list for the day. I couldn't afford to be late for work at the local club. Even if they wouldn't mind if I were late, I just could not fathom being late.

"I need you to pick up a few things for me when you head into the city," she ranted off a few things, and I made a mental note of all the things. She handed me enough money for all of her things and bid me a far well. I promptly turned on heel and made my way out off the door.

The city was bustling with commotion. Horse drawn carriages were being pulled left and right as I walked down the sidewalk, my hands clutching my coin purse and shawl closer to me as the gusty wind hit me with a ferocity I had not felt for a while. My dark indigo dress and my black shawl did not do justice here in the big city of New York.

I finally made my way to the market, grabbing the things Sister Anne asked me to get, quickly shoving them into a bag the kind man had given me at his stall. I bustled around the stalls, quickly grabbing everything I needed and made my way back to the orphanage.

By the time I made it back, it was already getting dark out, and most of the world had retired to their homes. I pushed open the door to the building and began my chores and made my way to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Sister Anne was already in there, anxious for the left over money and her things she asked me to get. She sure was really needy.

"Elena, you need to also mop the floor in the kitchen as well. Gertrude forgot to do so this evening and therefore I am having you finish up that," and with the last comment she exited the kitchen to get ready to retire for the evening. Sighing, I glanced up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 5:30 pm. I had an hour to mop and get out of the building to go to my club.

I started working as quick as I could, my hands throbbing against the wood of the mop as I pushed the murky water all over the floor. Why couldn't she have one of the males do this? This is work for a male, not me. I am supposed to be learning ettique and manners, not working like a horse in the kitchen. I wiped the sweat off of my brow and threw the mop back into the cuboard where it belonged.

I ran as gracefully as I could up the stairs, as I needed to grab my night attire and rouge for the evening at the club. I glanced back up at the grandfather clock on my way out. I only had a half hour to change and get onstage. I closed the front door and took off at a unlady like speed to get to the club.

I made it with 15 minutes to spare. The Cosmopolitan Club was originally founded for an upper east side women's club, but when the war hit the U.S., the place soon became a place for men to come and forget about their woes. I entered into the smokey atmosphere and was promptly greeted with a hello from the bartender Larry. I smiled back at him and made my way into the dressing rooms.

"Ah, well isn't it the star of the show, Miss Elena, or should i call you by your stage name?" Called Mr. Stefan Salvatore. He was my boss here at this club. He was very attractive as well. His short light brown hair, parted to the side and smouldering green eyes.

"Hello Stefan," I smiled at him as I started to remove my clothes and placed on my corset and such. "How is the house tonight?"

"Well, we have a ton of regulars, back to see you again. You sure are a diamond in the sand," he smiled at me, helping me with my wardrobe.

"As always. What type of crowd is it? Rowdy? Quiet?" I proceeded to line my eyes with khol liner, powder my face, and rouge my lips with a deep red lipstick.

"Their kind of inbetween. Choose what ever you feel would be perfect when you get out there," Stefan smiled once again, smacking my ass as he made his way to the stage door.

"Five minutes," I heard someone call.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the one, the only," there was a big pause for suspense. "Miss Rebekah Love!"

I took a deep breath at the sound of my stage name and then casually walked out onto the stage. I positioned myself behind the large microphone and sigh. The crowd was a poliet one tonight. Not as many whistles, catcalls either. The spot light came on and drowned my body in warm rays. I was wearing diamonds up my neck and had my feather bodice on.

I started my rendition with a classic song, then upbeat. The crowd was enjoying my voice, they whooped and hollered at the end of each song. I smiled with all my might at them.

"As you all may know, I only have one song left for the night. I hope you all will enjoy it," I spoke softly into the microphone and turned to the pianist to my right. He winked at me, and I laughed to him. We were a dynamic duo here at the club.

"You made me love you

I didn't wanna do it

I didn't wanna do it

You made me want you

And all the time you knew it

I guess you always knew it"

I sang slowly into the microphone, closing my eyes and remembering the time when the war wasn't happening. Back when I had Jeremy in my life. When I wasn't an orphan working on barely minimum wage.

"You made me happy sometimes

You made me glad

But there were times

You made me feel so bad"

When I opened my eyes, I had locked my brown eyes with a pair of hypnotic blue eyes across the room. I sang the song to him as he drew my in with only his gaze upon me. I could feel his reign on me. I wanted to surrender to this man.

"You made me cry for

I didn't wanna tell you

I didn't wanna tell you

I want some love that's true

Yes, I do, 'deed I do

You know I do"

Fear slowly enveloped me, as I realized I couldn't tear my eyes away from this man for the rest of the song. As the pianist finished his trill, the audience roared, and I received a standing ovation. It was only then when I could move away from him, as someone had blocked his eyes with their body. My heart was throbbing with fear, and I had adrenaline in me like no other. I smiled shakily, curtsied and caught some of the flowers being thrown my way.

Stefan met me in my dressing room, his grin more prominent than usual. He ushered me in to the room and gave me a hug.

"You were exquisite tonight," he seemingly jeered me on. I still couldn't get over than man in the audience.

"Thank you Stefan," my mouth was graced with a small smile, before I changed once again. I needed to get back home before Sister Anne noticed I was gone. " I must get going, Sister Anne will beat me if I am not in bed if she checks up on me."

Stefan stopped me as I went to leave the dressing room. His arm came across the door frame and I was forced to stop and look up at him.

"My home is always open to you if you ever want to leave," his eyes were sincere, full of sadness and pity for me. I shook my head slowly.

"I know Stefan, I know," I sighed, then ducked under his arm and flew down the hall. "I will see you next week!"

I waved goodbye to Larry and thrust open the door to the brisk night, taking off at a fast speed down the cobblestoned road. There was no one out at this time of the night, and boy was I thankful. My night had been ridiculousy eventful, and I could not wait to tell Caroline about it later tomorrow.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't seem to realise the noises coming from behind me until recently. They sounded like footsteps. I pivoted on foot, checking to see if anyone was behind me.

"I swear to god, someone must've been smoking opium in the club.." I turned only to be thrown backwards to the ground. I gaped at the person that now stood infront of me. It was the blue eye'd man.

"Oh my, where are my manners?" He spoke with an eirry air to him. His eyes flashed at me, and offered me his hand. "Please, let me help you up."

I grasped his hand foolishly. His hand was ice cold, probably from the frigid January air. My heart, yet again, felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't help but feel fear from this man. Why would he be out here in the middle of the night. He must've been following me.

"Allow me to walk you to your desitination, a pretty young thing like you should not be out walking the streets at an hour like this," the man gave me a smile that could only be described as sinister. I gulped with what ever saliva was left in my pallette.

"I'm not sure if that would be nessariry, sir," I tried to think of a reason to get out of this situation, it only seemed to go downhill in cases like these.

"Oh, I never introduced myself," he put his cold hand on the small of my back to beckon me forward. " My name is Damon, and yours?"

"E-e-lena," I spluttered. I felt like an idiot. I couldn't even maintain my fear in this situation. I started to walk a bit quicker than before. I hoped that this small talk would last till we got close enough to the orphanage.

"My, that is a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady," Damon spoke to me, a slight laugh in his voice. " Why is such a girl as yourself out at a time like this?"

I could see my building 2 blocks ahead. I contemplated for a moment, eyeing the man next to me. He was skinny, but still broad. He couldn't be as fast of a runner as I could, especially with all this adrenaline coursing through my veins. And I did what I did best. I ran.

The cold air whipped around me as I took off in my boots. I was so close to the building, I could almost feel the warmth of the hearth against my skin. My hand grazed the stoop of the orphanage and I felt a burst of hope. I had made it safely. That is, until my arm was yanked back and I felt my body slam against the wall of the building. I let out a gasp of pain as I felt my body being pressed to the brick.

"Foolish girl," Damon whispered against my cheek. His face was even ice. Damon smacked his hand against my mouth to silence my whimpers.

"I have taken a mild interest in you, Elena," I tried to bite his hand, which caused him to push me harder against the wall. "I will come to the club next week and you will leave this orphanage with me. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded against his grasp. He smirked.

"Good. Well, with that, I bid you a good night," He let his hand drop from her face. " But before I leave, I must make myself clear. If you try to run, i will find you. There is no use running. I will kill everyone you love dearly."

Damon moved away from the wall, and I almost collapsed. I swallowed and ran up the stairs without a second look back. I was terrified.

**I felt inspired to write a first person Delena story. And this is what happened. I got the idea from another story but also with some twists of my own. As always, please review so I have the motivation to continue on.**

**Thank you**

**Candice**


	2. Chapter 2

Entertain Me

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, it's characters or its affiliates.**

The rest of the week went on with out a bump. Sister Anne did not find out that I had left so I was in the clear. I had spoken to Caroline about the club, Stefan's invite, and the man named Damon. She shared concern with me about the ordeal.

"I don't think you should return to the club, Elena," Caroline said to me, as I sat on the window sill writing to Jeremy. I couldn't help but agree more with her.

"I wish it were as easy as that.." I trailed off, resting my forehead against the cool window pane. "I need money for when I turn 18 and have to leave this wretched place."

Caroline snorted in an unlady like manner. " Unfortunately, you won't be leaving the orphanage if that man gets ahold of you. You'd be saving for no reason."

I sighed lightly. "You are right, I will just have to get a ride there or back... Or take Stefan up on the offer..." I dismissed Damon's piercing blue eyes from my mind. His haunting voice, and his dreadfully pale skin. I wanted to finish my letter to Jeremy, and send it off in the post.

Doting about miscellaneous things, I told him about how life was back home. How I thought about mother and father, and how I missed him dearly. I spoke about the orphanage, and how one of our roommates kept asking how Jeremy was doing. Her name was Bonnie and she was a beautiful african american woman. She was 16 and had been fond of Jeremy during his stay here at St. Mark's. I quickly signed with my signature, held the letter to my chest and sighed once more.

The letter was ready to be sent, so I decided to invite Caroline to the post office with me. We both dressed in our traveling clothes, bonnets and boots in tow, and took off from the building we both called ours.

It was sunny out, midday on a beautiful Wednesday afternoon. It had only been a few days since I saw the monster that had violated me against the orphanage. I had checked in the mirror the next day and I had purple bruises down my back from the brute. I didn't tell Caroline that part of the story. I didn't feel it need be to rile her up.

We strolled together, talking about anything and everything. She told me stories of Tyler, a boy from her school who she had fallen in love with. He was a wealthy boy, from the Upper East side. I didn't want to cause her pain by telling her that we would not marry into a great, rich family. We didn't have dowry to give. But perhaps by the time that we wed, we wouldn't need dowries, and it would not matter of our status.

Main street was a hell house, to say the least. Newsie's on every corner, the local milk man making his deliveries, and the market was full of women making their weekly purchases. We walked passed clothing stores, bakeries and other no named stores. At the end of the block was the post office, and there was a line.

Caroline was amicably still chatting about Tyler as we got in line, her hands waving as she told a story of how he had stood up for her. I smiled, and turned my head to the left to survey the room we were waiting in. That's when I saw the man again. My heart jumped in my throat as I watch him picking up packages at the counter.

"Caroline," I abruptly cut her off. She stopped and made a face at my rudeness. I jabbed her in the ribs when I tilted my head towards the counter. "That's him."

Her eyes followed my gaze to the man up in front of us. Her bottom jaw dropped in shock, then whispered into my ear. " He is ridiculously hot, Elena... You should get with him!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at her in bewilderment. This man was about 6 years my senior. He should be married by now, and settled down with a family and children, not pinning after a 17 year old girl such as myself. Shaking my head, I attempted to brush her comment off of my mind. I was just worried he was going to see me, so I casually turned to pretend I was deep in conversation with the blonde.

"Fancy seeing you here, Elena," I cursed myself, and had to resist making a snarky comment. I turned to make eye contact with Damon.

"Well, a small world it is, isn't it," my eyes averted to the ground. "This is my friend, Caroline. Caroline this is Damon..." I trailed off once again, at a loss for words.

"Pleasure to meet you, Damon," Caroline offered him her hand, which he graciously took.

"Oh no, Caroline, the pleasure is all mine," he grinned a charming smile and pressed his cold lips to her hand. The blonde blushed in response, flattered by his gesture. I could not help but feel a slight ting of jealousy towards my beautiful friend. Shoving the feeling into the back of my head, I cleared my throat.

" Well, I suppose we'd better get going, Jeremy's letter is at hand," I waved the packet in between the 2 and marched forward.

"It was good to see you, Elena," his voice drawled from behind. "And it was nice meeting you." He tipped the hat he had been wearing, and exited the office.

"Oh, my gosh..." Caroline squealed to me, biting her lip as we made our way up to the counter.

"Hello, I just need this posted please," I spoke quietly to the clerk. The clerk smiled, I offered her the change for the post cost and made my way back out of the office. Caroline could just not drop the subject.

"Elena, you need to run away with that man... He was handsome, and looked loaded as all could be!"

"You and I both know that I will not go about that," I scoffed at the idea. "Now, enough about that silly man, let's get going."

We walked back down the side walk, only to pass a shop that I was intrigued to go into. It was a clothing store, with a ton of beautiful handcrafted dresses and shoes. I gasped at them, wishing I could once have something as fine as a dress like that. Caroline seemed to agree silently as well.

"That is a beautiful dress, isn't it?"

"Lord, is it ever? Look at the intricate beading on the bodice..." I murmured to myself. Caroline gave me a sad smile, before we continued back to the orphanage. I was anxious for this week to end, but still slightly afraid of what Damon would have in store for me this Friday. The orphanage was finally in our line of sight after 15 minutes of walking. I was relieved.

I entered my room and collapsed on my bed and let slumber take over my exhausted body.

The rest of the week went on without a hitch. I never saw Damon again for the remainder of the work week. I did not doubt that I would see him on Friday. But I was hopeful of everything. I hoped he would have forgotten about me and let me be. He did seem a persistent type.

I did my chores diligently, as Caroline sat on a chair nearby, reading to me. We did this frequently, where she'd join me in my daily duties. Sister Anne had told me to mop the floor again. She seemed like she was another person out to get me. I sighed as I put the mop away again.

"It's Friday," I announced to Caroline, as if it were a new idea. She looked up from her book to me.

"It is Friday, and I know you are still planning to go," Caroline shook her head at me, then marked her place in the book and closed it. She was right. I was going to still go and sing at the club. The money was severely needed for when I turned 18 and had to find a place on my own to live. Of course, Sister Anne had insisted that I stay at St. Mark's till I found a gentleman and wed. I thought it was absurd.

"I know you think I'm foolish, Caroline. But I don't think he'll be there. We have not seen him the rest of the week besides at the post office. He probably has found a new muse," I created this excuse a few days ago. I knew I wasn't fooling anyone though. My heart still raced in fear of him.

The clock rang 6 pm, ringing that it was time for me to leave. Caroline sighed at her, setting the book aside. I let out a sad sigh as she got up from her chair. She pulled me into a tight hug and squeezed hard. She seemed to have been saying goodbye to me.

"I'll see you later, alright?" I squeezed her body in my arms, then took off once again. I grabbed all my stuff from my room for the evening and made my way back out the front door.

Tonight was another chilly, eerie night. I luckily didn't have to sprint the 10 blocks to the club. My shawl was pulled closer to me as I wandered the streets of New York, anxious to get back on stage and sing my heart out. I never really had a chance to express myself, and on stage was the one place I could. With my stage name, and the heavily applied make up, no one ever knew who I was. Not even if they were my best friend. It was my secret alias.

Larry was once again behind the counter when I entered the club's smokey atmosphere. I waved politely as he handed me something to drink. I hastily downed the drink, feeling the burn against my throat and stomach. It was a whiskey drink, and it was some of the cheaper kind. Larry wished me luck and sent me on my way. My dressing room had all the flowers a girl could ask for, and gifts from admirers.

"So this is what it feels like to be a star," I smiled as I read some of the comment cards on the roses and daisies.

"Miss Elena, you are a beautiful star indeed," Stefan came up behind me and hugged me. I couldn't help but feel a little unsure of his motives. Stefan had a crush on me since he heard me sing for the first time. He owned the club, and a few others as well. I just would not allow myself to be fooled by him. For all I knew, he was a player with many women.

"Sorry Stefan, I must get ready!" I shrugged out of his grasp, but he seemed unfazed by the motion. I was jittery for my performance. Perhaps it's because I expected him to be in the crowd. Him being Damon, the pale skinned man. I ripped off my clothes and rolled up my black fishnets. Stefan reached to help me with my black corset and laced me up tight.

"You look ravishing, Elena," his hot breath was against my neck. The hairs on my arms stood on end as I felt myself get warm between my thighs. Smiling, I put my heavy smokey eye makeup on, fake lashes, and my trademark red lipstick.

I spun in my 3 inch heels and asked Stefan, "How is the final look?"

He nodded. "Amazing, darling. Now go and be a minx on stage!" Stefan pushed me by my bottom to get on stage. I went a shade of rose on my cheeks from his forwardness. He hadn't been like this before. Perhaps it's the outfit.

I stepped onto the large stage and took my place behind the microphone. Tonight was one of my original songs. It involved saxophones and trumpets. This was a sensual song, and it deserved to be sultry. The piano started the tune, and the drums also backed up the song.

"I put a spell on you..

'Cause you're mine.

You better stop the things you do..

I ain't lyin'

No I ain't lyin'..."

I swayed my hips slowly. I briefly closed my eyes and let the song take over my soul. My hair was loose against my back as I let it graze my butt.

"You know I can't stand it,

You're runnin' around.

You know better daddy..

I can't stand it cause you put me down.

I put a spell on you..

Because you're mine...

You're mine."

Kicking my legs to the side, I crouched down and felt my legs with my hand, sliding it back up my body and thighs. I breathed in, savoring the taste of tobacco and opium in the air. My hands made their way up to my head, running through my loosely curled hair.

"I love ya..

I love you..

I love you...

I love you anyhow..

And I don't care.

if you don't want me,

I'm yours right now..."

I pointed to a random man in the audience and sang to him. My emotions poured through my vocals as he and I became one with the song. His eyes stayed transfixed on me and my body as I continued to sway to the beat of the big drums.

"You hear me,

I put a spell on you..

Because you're mine..."

I growled my vibrato at him, raising my hands above my head as I let them enjoy my body. My voice was strong, stronger than I have ever felt. I was passionate and it coursed through me. This song was my last song as the Elena I knew. My last note of the song came to an end and I was finally allowed to breathe again. The audience was cheering and I did not realize it. I was enthralled by my performance.

By the time I entered the dressing room, there was even more gifts and flowers placed on every surface. At this rate, I wasn't going to have any space for my own things. I ran over to my mirror and smiled at myself, secretly congratulating my vocals. I was also happy for the fact I did not see Damon in the audience at all.

"Wow," came a breathy sigh from the door way. I was startled as I turned to see Stefan in his usual pose. My hand made its way to my heart to calm it from jumping out.

"You scared me, Stefan," he smiled at me again, making his way into the room. He closed the dressing room door and locked it. My eyebrow raised itself as I gave him a questioning look.

"Stefan, what's going on?" He advanced on me to envelope me in a hug.

"I just don't want us to be interrupted.." Stefan's voice trailed off as he burried his face into my hair and inhaled. "You smell amazing." I put my hands against his chest and lightly pushed him away.

"This isn't funny, knock it off. I have to get back to the orphanage," I pushed my hair behind my ear and shakily searched my table for my bag and coin purse. This was the second time this week where I felt like my heart was going to lurch up my throat. Stefan made his way back to me, putting his hands on my hips. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Stefan had picked me up, flipped me around and shoved me against the vanity.

"Don't act like you don't want me, I saw your song. I saw you dancing like the prostitute you want to be," his voice growled in my ear as he ripped a hole in the crotch of my fishnets. I felt hot tears erupt in my eyes as I punched and clawed at him. I managed to hit him in the face, and he smacked me across my face. I gasped in pain as I reached to cup my cheek.

"Keep acting like that and it will get worse," he smacked me once more.

"Stop it, I don't want you," I cried to him as he unlaced the black corset and sent it pooling to the floor behind him. Stefan only smirked at me as he undid his trousers and let his manhood unleash from his underpants. I was sobbing before I knew it, absolutely terrified of the man in front of me. He was raping me and there was no hope at him stopping.

Without warning, he entered my body. I felt pain surge through my lower extremities. It felt as if my hips were being torn away from eachother. My voice screamed out, causing his hand to clamp over my mouth.

"So tight, so perfect," Stefan muttered between his groans.

His penis pounded into my body with no chance of mercy. Stefan's grunts became louder as he got closer to his climax.

"You like this, don't you?" He moved his hand from my mouth and roughly kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I gagged at his taste and bit my mouth closed.

My sobs were muffled as he came into my stomach, spilling his seed deep inside me. I laid there, waiting to see what was going to happen. He sat there with his manhood just pulsating inside me.

My dressing room door flew off the hinges with no premonition. There stood the pale skinned man I had been avoiding, but I could not help but feel happy to see him. His eyes flashed at the scene in front of him, before he strolled into the room.

"Get out," his voice was low, and intimidating. Stefan sneered at him, pulling out of my body which caused me to wince in pain.

"I am not leaving, this is my bar, my dressing room and my property," Stefan zipped his pants and went to usher Damon out. Stefan was about to push him from the dressing room, but Damon slammed him against the wall before he could react.

"That was the wrong answer. Get out of this room before I kill you," Damon growled at him. He held Stefan against the wall for a while longer, until he slumped down the wall. I still laid there like a used rag-doll, with no desire to move. I hurt everywhere. My face was throbbing and my eyes felt as if they had bled out. Damon turned towards me, ignoring Stefan on the floor. His eyes scanned me over, examining the damaged goods at hand.

After a moment, he went searching for my things, producing a coin purse and my clothes. We briefly made eye contact as I went to cover my naked body, my eyes producing more tears. He handed me my traveling dress, then pocketed my coin purse. He had come to take me with him. I exhaled shakily, standing up and discarding all my torn garments, and replacing it with the dress I had arrived in.

"Come," He put his hand on the small of my back, pushing me forward. My body ached from Stefan, so I didn't put up a fight. We made our way out of the dressing room and down the hall. I was silent, but it wasn't like I had any fight left in me. I didn't care anymore. I felt dirty, used, empty. I could feel his eyes on me every few steps.

"I'm sorry I did not arrive earlier..." He trailed off as we walked out the front door, out into the cold. I shivered from the icy air, subconsciously pulling my dress closer to me. He started leading me to a horse drawn carriage in the back of the club and that's where reality hit me. I was just raped and Damon was taking me away from everyone. That's where my line of vision got fuzzy and everything went black.

Cliffhanger... And I just couldn't wait to update... I go back to work for the next few days so I won't have a decent amount of time to write till tuesday. Please review... I get so many hits but I don't know if you guys like the story of if you hate it! Please Please Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Entertain Me

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, it's characters or any of it's affiliates.**

The first thing I felt was being jolted around. I felt like my world was being jolted around, from side to side and back and forth. I was laying on a cushioned bench, which smelt of fresh leather made from the finest factory in New York. When I finally opened my eyes, my surroundings were blurry. All I could see was blackness, with a slight bit of light from the other side of the room I was in.

I groaned slightly as I moved to lay on my side, where I proceeded to fall off the bench to the hard floor. There was also a foot in which I landed on when I took my graceful tumble to the floor. I opened my eyes once more, and finally my once bleary eyes were clear. I was in a carriage, with the pale skinned man named Damon. My heart started pumping in my chest, and I swallowed. He was staring out the crack in the drapes for the window.

"Calm down, you'll get another anxiety attack if you don't learn to relax," he spoke softly, not taking his eyes off of the scenery passing us by. I could tell it was late afternoon, as the light outside had a certain look to it. I slowly crawled back into my seat, mystified as how he could tell I was stressed out.

"I can tell by you tensing up," he said once more, finally turning his face away from the window. His face was half lit and half darkened, making him seem like he had a soft side and a dark side.

I opened my mouth to speak to him, "Where are we?"

"We're close to the boarder of New York," Damon said simply. I watched as his light blue eyes scanned my face.

"Do we have any water? I am really parched..." I croaked, leaning back against the leathered seat. Damon reached underneath the seat and handed me a canteen. I opened it and drank deeply, enjoying the refreshing taste.

"Why are we going to the boarder?" I finally asked, screwing the cap back onto the bottle and setting it aside.

"We're going to Virginia, for the time being. My home is there, and so are a few of my friends," he told me, leaning back in his chair.

"Damon, I don't know anything about Virginia... and I don't have any of my things besides this dress," I made a gesture to my clothing. He held is hand to silence me.

"Do not fret, I have quite a bit of money. Not to mention I have a way with my words," his lips smirked at me, and I shuddered. I was afraid, and I could slowly start to feel my homesickness rise in my stomach. "Now, you should close your eyes and rest."

"Do you have any blankets or pillows?" My voice quivered at the thought of being on my own. I did not know what was in store for me, but I knew it was going to be anything but uneventful.

"No, go to sleep." There was a note of finality in his voice, as if not to question him. I sighed, but laid back down. I was not in the mood to argue, my face felt like it was on fire and I just wanted to sleep till it was over.

When I awoke for the first time after the intial, it was bright in the cabin. My riding companion had changed into more formal clothes, trousers and suspenders. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, making my way into a sitting position against the window. I was silent as I studied Damon.

"How come you never sleep?" I pondered aloud, stretching my sore limbs. Damon's eyes shifted over to me as he sat as still as could be.

"We'll be stopping at a house on the way into town. I expect you to be on your best behavior," his eyes bore into mine as he stated his piece. I nodded, slowly gulping. He took it as a good answer, then he reached into the bottom of the seat and pulled out miscellaneous boxes. "You are to change into these when we get there."

I was handed the box, and I just didn't know how to react. I opened it, and behold. There was the dress Caroline and I were admiring in the dress shop the day we saw him. My fingers found their way over to the beads and detailing, and I gasped at the sheer awe I felt surge through my body. There was a second box with a pair of new dress shoes, and a new hat as well.

"Damon... I don't know how to repay you," I stumbled over my words as I glanced up to him.

"Wear them," I could tell he was a man of few words. I sighed as I closed all the boxes and packed them up. We rode in the carriage for what seemed like hours, untill we approached a quaint looking cottage. I was unsure of the area, and I waited for Damon to explain to me what we were to do. We came to a stop, and Damon grabbed my boxes, opened the door and turned to offer me his hand. I stepped out onto hard gravel beneath my feet, and I was awestruck at the beauty of the land. I had never seen such rolling grass like the ocean. I promptly was tugged along the gravel road to the entrance of the cottage, where Damon knocked 3 times. The door was answered by a shorter dark haired girl, with deep brown skin.

"Mr. Salvatore, what a pleasure to see you, please come in," she quickly ushered us inside, closing the door behind me. Similar to the outside of the home, the house on the inside was very small. Cozy tidings here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Miss Bennett, Elena will need to use your restroom please," the lady named Miss Bennett nodded, leading us to her rest room where I could change. Damon set my boxes on the counter, where he shut the door behind us.

"Uh Damon, I do not need help dressing!" I cried appalled by him being in the room with me.

"Let me help you, you are obviously still in much pain from the other days events..." He turned me around before I could protest once more, and had begun unbuttoning my dress. I shuddered as the cold air hit me as my dress pooled at my ankles. I covered my body with my arms, ashamed of my bruised and battered body. Damon was now bent down, unbuckling my boots and removing them. Once off, I barely stood to his shoulders. He reached up and grabbed the new dress for me, and lifted it up above my head so I could wiggle into it.

It felt amazing on. It was expensive and it fit my body like it was meant to be with me. I fingered the bodice on me as I could not fathom it. Damon swooped down and placed the new shoes on my feet and buckled them up for me as well. He quickly stood and adjusted everything in place, then turned me to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't contain myself as the tears fell from my sad brown eyes. I looked like a vision. Caroline would be fit to be tied.

"Thank you Damon. You didn't have to do this," I muttered, bringing my watered eyes to his crystal blue ones. Damon didn't say anything as he reached for the door and opened it.

"I know I didn't. But I couldn't have you meet my friends dressed as an orphan," he placed his hand on my upper arm and led me back into the small living room. My heart fluttered as I was given new information. I was to meet his friends in his hometown. I could feel anxiety creep into my muscles as I did not know what to expect to happen.

"Wow Miss Elena, you look beautiful," the dark skinned woman said to me, pulling aside a chair at the table for me. "I hope you don't mind a little lunch for us?" She showed me tea and little sandwiches on the table. I could not control my stomach as it growled loudly, in which I flushed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I can't remember the last time I had a proper meal," Miss Bennett put food onto my plate and pour me some tea. Truth be told, I hadn't eaten for many days. My body was still trying to recoup from the beating I took the day previous. I did not waste any time getting started at the food. Miss Bennett sat next to me and tucked away quickly. "Damon, aren't you going to join us?" I questioned over my shoulder at him, after noticing he was not eating.

"I'm not hungry," he stated from his place in front of the fire. My eyebrows furrowed in response.

"Surely you must be hungry, I haven't seen you eat in the past day!" I took another bite of my sandwich and sipped on my tea.

"I have a special diet I attend to," he once again had a sense of finality in his voice. I sighed, finishing my food and tea.

"Thank you, Miss Bennett," I smiled at her, standing up from my chair.

"Yes, Thank you for your hospitality. Elena and I must be departing. We have a dinner party to get to for tonight, and we mustn't be late," Damon stood and offered me his arm, which I graciously accepted.

"Oh well it was no trouble at all, please feel free to stop by when ever you need," Miss Bennett flew to the door to let us out. Damon nodded at her as we passed.

"It was nice meeting you," I called over my shoulder, Damon quickly escorting me over to the carriage. He ripped open the door and helped me in, and then quickly clambered in himself. Before I could comprehend what was happening, we were off.

"A dinner party?" My voice shuddered at the idea. I had never been to a dinner party before. Damon stared me down, as if to give me a warning.

"Yes, a dinner party. I expect you to be on you best behavior. No funny business," he opened the blinds of the cabin wider to let in more light.

I nodded before I spoke. " I just have never been to one before..."

"Just follow my lead."

"What about my bruises?" I pointed up at my face, to the side where Stefan had hit her.

"Here," he produced my bag from the club, complete with all my makeup. I got to work, powdering and concealing, the rimming my eyes to be dark once more. I rouged and applied a bit of red lipstick to my plump lips. I closed everything away after a few moments, and set it aside.

"How much longer?" I asked, leaning back into the seat.

"One more hour, just close you eyes," and I complied. I was much too afraid of this dinner party to care. I once again fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke with a start. Damon was shaking my shoulder, attempting to get me to get out of my deep sleep.

"We're here," he moved over to open the door. I sat up, alert and ready. As I exited the carriage, I was introduced to a huge house. No, a mansion to be precise. It had been lit up with little lights all through the trees and garden. I could hear charming voices from the house and backyard. I was forced out of my day dream when Damon grabbed me by my arm and yanked me along the path. We arrived at the door and he knocked using the brass knocker.

"Hello! Damon! Darling!" A woman with a short dark bob opened the door, hugged Damon and ushered us in. "Please, get these two a drink and let's drink!"

I could tell she was inebriated beyond comprehension. She stumbled away with her champagne flute to go greet other people. I looked up at Damon, bewildered. We continued through the lobby, finally getting our hands on some champagne flutes as well. I drank deeply. I needed to get my nerves under control. I polished it off as we floated around the party. Many women were looking at me with scrutiny in their eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore! Just the man we were looking for!" My eyes darted over to who had called Damon. He was a taller man with short curly hair, and similar blue eyes as Damon's.

"Well, hello there Klaus," Damon shook Klaus's hand briefly, before turning to me. "Klaus, this is my date, Elena. Elena, this is an old colleague of mine, Klaus," I offered my hand, in which Klaus took and kissed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elena," his eyes twinkled at me from down my arm. The heart in my chest was sent pounding against my rib cage. Klaus lowered my arm from his grip. "My, if I do say so, you smell delectable." I glanced up at Damon who had once again grabbed my arm.

"Elena, may I have this dance?" Before I could answer I was whisked away from Klaus and put onto the dance floor.

"Damon, I don't know how to dance!" I cried as he positioned our hands and arms.

"Just follow my lead," he hushed me, then the music started. We were dancing slowly, to a jazz song I was unfamiliar with. "I didn't mean to be abrupt back there, I was just not comfortable with Klaus acting the way he was.."

I was shocked to hear sincerity in his voice. He had been very distant since he stolen me away from my old life, I just didn't know anything about him. We sway back and forth to the slow, melancholy jazz tune.

"So," I started. "You and Klaus are old school friends?"

"You could say, something like that," Damon gave me his signature smirk. " He isn't a great guy though. I wouldn't trust him with much. Determined, but not trustworthy."

I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. I could really get used to Damon. He was sweet, kind, and he took care of me. Well, he did take me away from Stefan, but he also took me away from my passion. And my family.

"Damon, when are we going to go to a place where I can get a proper nights rest and bathe?" I removed my head from his shoulder to look up at him from our dancing.

"We can go after this song. My house is only a half hour's ride south of here, a bit closer to the east coast as well," he looked down at me, pulling me closer to his body. I flushed at his forwardness. I suppose I couldn't be modest, he had seen me in my undergarments.

After a few more moments, the song came to a close and we made our way to the side of the floor.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Klaus, will you stay here?" Damon asked me, adjusting his jacket.

"Yes, of course," I nodded, grabbing another champagne flute from the tray that passed by. Damon made his way through the crowd and disappeared from my sight. I sighed and drank more champagne. I leaned against the cool marble wall, melting away from the party goers and drunks.

"Well, who is this pretty face right here?" I turned my head to the left. A man, no taller than 5'8 with short dark hair, and dark eyes was approaching me. I rolled my eyes at him, before drinking more of my drink. "Aw, what's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"No, I am just here with someone."

"Just tell me your name, that's all I want," He also leaned his back against the marble wall with me.

" Elena," I stated simply, wishing Damon would hurry up. I finished off my drink before setting it on the table next to me. I was unprepared to the name I was about to hear.

"My name's Tyler," he said. "Tyler Lockwood."

**A/N: Holy crap, I cannot believe the response I got on this story. You guys are the best! Sorry if this story seemed a little bit rushed and pushed. I have no creative mind tonight. It's been a long week and its my one day off till Saturday. I will try to update again as quick as I can, but no promises! Please, as always, Review, review, review!**

**Candice**


	4. Chapter 4

Entertain Me

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, it's characters or any of it's affiliates. **

I almost choked on air itself as I heard him introduce himself. Was this the same Tyler Lockwood Caroline had been talking about? I had to find out or I was going to be severely disappointed. Why would Tyler be at a party in Virginia? He lived in New York, and it was easily almost a 2 or 3 day ride here. I forced myself to regain composure, adjusting my dress and acting as if his name did not play a factor into why I was talking to him.

"Tyler Lockwood... Hmm, I have heard that name before," I played it cool, letting my eyes shift to the man next to me. He seemed pleased by my response, perhaps anxious to see if I was interested.

"Yes, you have heard my last name. My father is the Mayor of New York city," my eyebrows raised at this information. Caroline had a crush on the mayor's son, well jeez. I always was told to shoot high but never quite that high.I couldn't blame her though, he was very attractive. I shook my head out of the daze I was in and replied to him.

"No, I don't think it was in the paper... I am not a big political person... Perhaps from a friend?" I inquired, hoping he would perhaps name off a few of his friends, but to no avail.

"Perhaps so," he boasted, admiring the crowd. I quickly grabbed one more flute of champagne from a passing tray. At this rate, I would be quite drunk by the time Damon came back. Speaking of Damon, where was he? It had been ten minutes and I hadn't seen or heard a peep out of him. "You never answered my question though."

My head tilted slightly to the side, as I took another long sip out of my beverage glass. His question? I could not remember his question. Perhaps I should stop drinking this champagne.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not here alone," I smiled at him in a polite manner. His eyebrow quirked, questioning my response silently.

"You sure do seem to be alone. Unless your date is an idiot and left a pretty thing like you alone..." Tyler trailed off. I finished my champagne, instantly regretting grabbing another drink. I was officially drunk, as I felt my nose feel numb and everything was moving in slow motion.

"He isn't stupid," I defended Damon, turning and jabbing my finger into his chest in a bold manner. I realized my action was stupid when he grabbed my hand and pulled our bodies flush. His grip hurt against my small hand that I could not tug away from him. How many times could I find myself in situations such as these. First Stefan, now Tyler.

"I think he is," his hot breath whispered into my ear. I couldn't begin to feel anger in my body before I was ripped away from Tyler's grasp. I was shuffled around in a daze, to where I felt a strong grip on my upper arm. I looked up to my left to see an angry Damon.

"Hey there, Tyler," Damon grimaced at him. My arm was throbbing in his grip, but I knew I was too drunk to care. "I see you've become acquainted with my pet, Elena." Tyler's eyes widened, but turned back into slits as he became defensive.

"Ah I see, well I could not help. She looked lonely standing there, drinking her champagne... You shouldn't leave such a gem out in the open by herself, you never know when the wolves might descend," Tyler spoke maniacally as he turned on heel and walked out of the room. Before I could fathom what was happening, I was being thrown out of the door and into a carriage. How did we get out here so fast? Damon threw me back onto the bench where I hit my head roughly.

"Excuse me, Mister Damon!" I hiccuped, sitting up in the seat I was just thrown onto, clutching my head. "I am not your pet!" Damon laughed at my futile attempt at arguing and defending.

"Oh, is that so?" His eyes were testing me. "We'll see about that when we get home." I glared daggers at him from my corner of the carriage.

"Yeah, we will."

Time seemed to go by in slow motion when I was drunk. I could not hold still, as I had been crammed in this small carriage for days now. I missed my home and I missed everyone. Shit, I even missed Sister Anne and her constant scolding and chore giving. What seemed like an eternity later, we finally reached Damon's home.

"Welcome home," Damon said to me as he ripped open the door. I could tell he was mad at me for the whole ordeal that had happened at the dinner party. He didn't even offer me his hand to take as I left the carriage. I jumped down, stumbling as I did so. I didn't care, I hoped I would break or sprain something. Then I could be bed ridden and not have to deal with Damon. I shuffled behind him to catch up as he tore open his door to his home. I had barely even given his house a thought.

His house was much bigger than the last, with intricate detail. It even had extravagant pillars in front of his doors, with a gorgeous marble slabbed porch. There was a garden much larger than the house we had just visited. Windows lined the house on many floors, which seemed to go on for miles. My eyes widened at the house. How could he afford something like this? He didn't seem that rich when I had met him. But then again I barely knew him.

Damon's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you coming in?"

I stumbled across the threshold into his home. I began to take in my surroundings and that's when the realization hit me. I was raped by Stefan and now I was in the house with a stranger I did not know. I swallowed hard. My body became rigid at this sudden epiphany. Damon seemed to notice my lack of enthusiasm as he made his way over to me, his hand stretched out to me to make peace for our quarrel in the carriage.

"Come, let's go to our room"

"Don't touch me!" I cried, adrenaline pulsing through my heart and veins. I took off running again, and I flew up the stairs to my right. I slid through rooms and corridors, my heels pounding against the wood floors. I came to a halt at a T in the hall I was currently in. There was double doors to my right, and a single door to my left. I decided with the first, pushing open the doors and slamming them shut behind me. My throat and lungs burned with pain as I caught my breath.

My back rested against the door as I forced my breath to slow. My eyes slowly opened as I took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in a library, with thousands of books to my left and right. I quietly tiptoed away from the double doors, against the now plush green carpet, eyeing the slightly creepy room around me. With every step I could hear creaking of the wood beneath the carpet. My eyes started burning with fresh tears of sadness, and embarrassment. How could I have been so foolish. I was so willing to leave with this stupid man without any fight, and now I was hear in this large house with him and only him.

I took a left past a shelve of books and crept to the corner. My knees gave out underneath me and I sobbed against the carpet. I was so ashamed of myself for being so numb and stupid. I wanted to be home, with Caroline and my letters to Jeremy. There was too much going on and I just couldn't handle it. I cried till my eyes ran dry, letting myself fall asleep on the dirty, dingy green carpet. I was alone, and it was how it was going to be from now on.

My eyes hurt as I tried to open them after my slumber. The room I was in now was bright, with the curtains draw open. I noticed that I was no longer on the floor, but now in a large bed. My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness of the room. There was a few large windows across the room from the bed I was occupying, a book shelve to the right and a wardrobe and vanity to my left.

I turned over, allowing my legs to swing off the side of the bed. Placing my feet against the persian rug on the floor, I stood slowly. My body ached from the wear and tare I had been putting it through. I looked down at my clothing to realize I was not wearing the dress I had fallen asleep in, but a simple slip night gown that fell to my mid calf. My cheeks flushed, as I came to the conclusion that someone, namely Damon, had changed me last night. I pushed my body forward to the vanity across the room and stood in front of the full length mirror. I gasped.

I was still bruised from Stefan's attack the other day, as well as I felt the pain in my arm from Damon's death grip. I could easily see the outline of the bruises through the thin material of the nightgown. I shivered at my appearance. It was clear I had not been groomed in quite some time. My kohl liner was smeared everywhere. My hair was disheveled and was in dire need of a good brushing. My ramblings of my thoughts were drawn short from a voice that came from the left of me.

"I see you're awake," his velvety voice drawled. I turned to look at him, crossing my arms across my body to hide the outline of my breasts that were evident through the gown. He regarded me with his stone eyes. I scanned him timidly, noting he was dressed in freshly pressed clothes. "I am going to be sending some maids to prep you and take care of this _mess_ you've become." Damon didn't even let me speak before he left the door way, and I was left to my own thoughts.

It didn't take long before they were interrupted once more, but this time it was a girl and not the pale skinned man. She stood only a few inches taller than me, her hair pulled back tight in a bun and her skin deep like caramel and chocolate mixed together. She wore typical maid clothing with shoes to match. She curtsied in front of me.

"My name is Bonnie, Miss Elena," she smiled at me and bustled into the room. " I am here to bath you and help you get ready for today." I returned her smile.

"May I ask what time it is?"

"It is nearing 10 o'clock, Miss Elena," she proceeded to lead me into the bathroom that I had carelessly missed when I was examining the room. The bathroom I was led into was grand, with a claw foot tub and even a shower. Bonnie began to draw the bath and prepare me to emerge into the hot tub. She pulled my gown off without warning, as if it were something of normalcy and I squeaked in shock.

"I'm sorry," she cried dropping the gown to the floor, stepping back. " I know this may be something you're not used to but I am only doing my job." I felt bad for my reaction. She was only doing as she was told.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," I clambered into the tub in an ungraceful manner and submerged in the bubbles. The maid started her work, brushing my hair and scrubbing me raw with the rose scented soap. Once satisfied with her work, and my raw pink skin, she pulled the plug to the drain and helped me out, wrapping me in white fluffy towels.

Bonnie led me back into the room and pulled the doors to the wardrobe open, ripping things out left and right while I stood there. Satisfied with her choices, she made her way to me with undergarments. She motioned for me to drop my towel, which I complied, and pulled me into a girdle and brassier. Nylons came next, then last the dress. It was a beautiful navy dress, with an empire waist and long sleeves. The dress fell to my ankles revealing just enough skin to be considered scandalous but not enough to be called a lady of the night. Bonnie made quick work of my hair, finger waving it and pinning it in miscellaneous places.

"Finally," I said, as she finished my makeup. " I hope I don't have to do this everyday." Bonnie smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, if Master Damon says so, you have to," I felt a surge of anger towards this Damon character. Who was he and how could he treat Bonnie in such a way.

"Bonnie, if you don't mind me asking, what does Damon do?" I was bold in asking her, but I felt it be just to do so. I was so intrigued by Damon.

Bonnie shook her head. " It is not my place to say, Miss Elena. Now you must get going. Damon expects you at brunch at 11 sharp. Head down the stairs and to your right you will see 2 french doors. He will expect you in the porch, which is conveniently heated."

I stood abruptly, feeling myself go from anger to nervousness as I descended the stairs and made my way to the porch. I heard the crackling of the fire before I entered and his voice being cleared. I held my breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to disappear at this moment.

"Come in, Elena," my eyes snapped open. He had heard me? I bit my lip, and swiftly entered the room. He was sitting in the middle of the room, at a small terrace table with 2 chairs. He surveyed me with his pale blue eyes, and nodded in approval.

"Bonnie did a great job getting you cleaned up," Damon stood from his seat and gestured for me to sit at the chair across from him. "Please, have a seat."

I numbly made my way to the seat, and sat stiffly in the chair. My stomach made a loud noise as I smelt food being cooked from a room next to the one we were in. I flushed a shade of pink as I glanced to his beautiful eyes. He smirked at me with his typical smirks.

"I sense and hear you are hungry," he snapped his fingers and a different maid came in. Her tray was filled with croissants, sausage links, pancakes and eggs. She placed them in front of me and I salivated, forgetting my nervousness and anger once more. My stomach was aching in hunger. I ate quickly, moaning slightly at the delicious food.

"I am glad you enjoy the food," my brain was back to it's angry self the moment he broke me out of my reverie. I regarded him with my brown eyes, and took note he was not eating still.

"You're not eating," I stated. "Again." I added as an after thought.

As if on cue, the same maid came out with refreshments and glasses. She set down glasses in front of us and pour me a glass of orange juice. Then, she took a different tumbler and poured something in his cup and bustled away. I watched as he drank deeply from his crystal.

"What are you drinking?" I asked, taking a sip of orange juice from my own glass. I spit my orange juice out when I heard his response.

"Blood, Elena. Human blood."

**A/N: Wow, I am simply floored by all the support. I appreciate all the feedback and excitement you guys have. I will warn you now, the story is going to slow down a bit before it picks up. Delena will turn up soon, patience please! As always, thank you so much. i have had a bit of writers block for the past week. I hope this is up to par. Cliffhanger! As always, please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Candice**


	5. Chapter 5

Entertain Me

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, it's affiliates or any of the characters.**

The only thing that resounded in the quaint porch was the sound of shattering glass. It was my own cup that had slipped and fallen out of my grasp when he replied. My first instinct was to laugh it off, and continue on my business, but when he pulled the cup away from his face and a thick red substance dripped down his chin, I knew it was anything but a normal liquid.

I stood abruptly as I stared at him. I needed to put distance between us, and the small table was not doing me justice. I pushed the chair away from me as it tumbled to the floor, and I stepped away silently. His eyebrow quirked at me, and I could not help but feel heat in my face. Damon was challenging me, mocking me as my heart pounded inside my chest.

"What are you?" My voice seemed a lot stronger in my head, as it came out with a small squeak. My left hand was clutched to my heart as I stumbled backwards in a haste attempt.

"Sit down, Elena," he said in an authoritative voice. My throat clenched tightly as it held the bile from my stomach that threatened to surface. I could feel my right hand clenching and unclenching with very little effort to calm my nerves.

"No, you sick bastard," I roared at him, putting more distance in between us. Damon sighed, taking a swig of his red glass and standing up. I could feel my vision getting clouded as I watched him prepare for something. He tucked his shirt and adjusted his coat, his blue orbs never leaving my brown ones.

As if in the blink of an eye, the man who once stood in front of me was no longer there. My throat went dry as I blinked a few more times, trying to comprehend what just happened. The hairs stood on the back of my neck, and goosebumps started to appear along my arms. Something wasn't right. Something was way off.

I spun on heel, looking at the room behind me. Nothing. My knees started shaking, but I could not decipher whether it be from fear or anger. The aura of the room felt stuffy, more compacted with a feeling of dread. I turned slowly to survey the room that was once in front of me. My breath was caught in my throat as I came face to face with Damon. His eyes bore holes into mine, forcing me into a trance.

"How did you do that?" my voice wavered as I spoke to him, my efforts of being brave failing.

"Inquisitive young one, aren't you?" Damon's tongue clicked at me, his hand seized my upper arm in another one of his death grips. I tried my hardest to stand my ground as he yanked me to the other room. My heels dug into the wood in a futile attempt to hold myself away from him. I heard him sigh as he effortlessly picked me up by the same arm and flung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him, bashing my fists on his back. I couldn't render whether it was doing more damage to my fists or his back, but I figured I would keep at it. I glanced over my buttocks as I saw him pull an armchair closer for him to sit. The pale skinned man set me down, still maintaining his grip on me as I yanked furiously. He pulled me over his knees, my own coming in contact with the floor. My eyes expanded, the understanding thought hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Stop moving, or this is going to hurt much more than it should," the cold drafted against my rear end as my skirt was hoisted up. I felt his hand against my derrière, rubbing my skin. My composure was lost when I felt his ice pick of a hand slam against me. I weeped in pain as he continued this notion. My arse was becoming numb, sending tingles down my thighs. I begged and pleaded for him to stop, his hand becoming ruthless on my bottom.

"Perhaps this will teach you to relax," his hand rubbed my bottom in a soothing manner. His free hand helped me stand as he came to his feet as well. The tears were flowing freely down my face as I looked up at him, unsure of what I should do. I surely did not want to get punished for running, but I also no longer wanted to be in the same room as this retched man.

"What are you?" I sniffled and attempted to calm myself down with slow deep breaths. I couldn't think straight. This thing in front of me was my own death sentence. My heart was beating out of control for one of the millionth of times this past week. Brown eyes locked with blue eyes, as we both made eye contact.

"Let's go sit back down, and then we'll chat," he placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me into the previous room. I felt the hairs on my back stand up as i felt his electric cold touch through my dress. My body was reacting in such odd ways the past week, but then again so had my brain. I was mentally exhausted, physically I was ready to fight.

"Why? Why should I go sit back in there with you? You're a monster..." I stammered as I shuffled around to get away from his grip. I faced him, not ready to have my back to him as I did not trust him. My brown eyes stared into his leering grey eyes.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this," he sighed, stepping closer to me. His eyes widened as he proceeded to put me into a trance of some sort. I felt like I was in a dream.

"You will go sit down at the table and will not get up until you are excused," Damon's voice stated to me.

Almost instantaneously after we broke eye contact, my small feet began to glide towards the previous room. I tried to stop my legs and knees from moving, but to no avail. My brown orbs flashed behind me to the man who had control over my body, fear racking my small frame. He could force me to do anything against my own will. My bottom came into contact with the chair after a few moments, and then I was joined by the monster.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" Damon's smirk grew even wider, in an almost malicious manner, causing my hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.

"We were discussing my beverage, if I am not mistaken," his eyes now twinkled with delight as he saw how uncomfortable I had gotten. I tried to rise from my seat, even lift my bottom from the chair, but my body was under a spell. One that the evil man in front of me had caused.

"Miss. Elena, do you not wish to know why I drink blood?" He questioned, reaching for the tumbler of life in front of him. "Don't you wonder why a man would drink this?"

Damon's voice and lips teased my fear as he drank deeply from the goblet, lapping up every last drop of red liquid he could. I could feel the fear radiating off of me as I stared ahead, avoiding eye contact at all costs. I didn't want him to hypnotize me anymore, and I sure as hell did not want to give him permission to do it either.

"I'm a vampire, Elena," his voice was quiet when he told me what monster he was. _Vampire._ The word echoed in my head as I replayed everything over and over in my head. His speed, his drink, his cold skin and the fairness of his complexion. It all clicked. I wanted to scream, run like a madwoman out of this mansion and get free. Run back to New York and get my best friend back and just run. But I couldn't. Damon had me captive here in this house.

I finally gathered enough courage to look up from my averted gaze, to face the Vampire man in front of me. He had casually propped one elbow on the table and had his chin propped on his palm, staring at me.

"I see you've finally decided to be friendly and let me see those brown eyes of yours," He smirked again. Damon stood abruptly, causing me to flush back into my seat. I was so jumpy around this monster, I couldn't handle this pressure anymore.

"Look at me," his voice was next to my face, and my eyes snapped shut, in fear of another spurt of hypnotism. My face scrunched up as I looked the opposite direction, afraid to even face his direction.

I suddenly felt his ice cold fingers against my chin in a death grip, turning my face towards him. My face felt like it was going to explode from his pressure against it. My eyes finally were raised to look him into the eyes. I could just imagine the repercussions if I didn't make eye contact, probably another whooping on my bottom. His cool gray eyes stared into my brown ones.

"You will stay inside this house until I say otherwise," his voice caused me to swoon. His pupils dilated into mine. My mind soared with a feeling of helplessness, and I could feel all free will leave my body. My jaw clenched as I ripped my chin from his grip, huffing and turning away.

"I need to run some errands, I'll be back later... You are excused from the table," he swiftly made his way from the room, leaving myself to my thoughts. I heard his footsteps click on the hard floor, slowly decreasing in decibel. My body pivoted and started to the window, desperate to get out of this house. I reached one of the many windows and pried it open with my clumsy fingers. My hand made it's way to push it out, but was stopped by an invisible glass barrier.

My mouth hit the ground. This could not be happening... How the hell was I going to get away from this monster? I shuddered at the thought of his cold fingers on me again, forcing me to stare into his azure eyes. I tried my other hand, but yet again to no avail. I couldn't fathom this. My breath was getting shorter, and I could feel myself growing weary.

As if it were conveniently to the time, Bonnie came bustling through the room. Her soft eyes regarded me with caution, sweeping my body and my neck for obvious marks.

"Master Damon told me to come in here and gather you..." She came to my side, pulling at my arm. "Try not to worry, Miss. It will only do you more harm than good."

"How is it that I would not want more harm? I do not want to be here with that wretched thing. I miss Caroline... I miss my brother... Even if it is just his letters that keep me sane..." Bonnie steered me through the mansion, up a few flights of stairs till we finally reached the room I had been staying in.

"Miss Elena, I'll make you a deal.." Bonnie started, pushing me to rest in one of the chaise lounges located in my room. "You try to grin and bear it for a bit longer, and I'll see if I can get Miss Caroline to visit us..." She smiled genuinely at me, beginning to de groom my hair. Her fingers worked miracles against my scalp, and my previous emotions flew out the door.

"I'd really like that Bonnie... I just don't see how you'll get past that monsters exterior... He's so horrible," a shiver made it's way up my back as I thought about how mean this man was. Sure, he grabbed me from Stefan, bought me beautiful clothes, but he ripped me away from Caroline and my amazing brother.

"He'll warm up, Miss. Don't worry about it, please," she swiftly undid my corset from my position and I could breathe once more. I sighed contently. "Why don't you take a little nap before tea time?"

I yawned heavily in response, nodding in agreement. I pushed forward to the bed, shuffling under the covers, still in my exquisite dress. I did not care. I did not care for Damon the monster nor anything of his possession. I slept.

* * *

><p>It went on like this for days. I would wake up to find Damon never around. It was as if he was never here. I would wake up in a daze, not knowing where I was, only to be dressed by Bonnie and pushed to eat by myself. I rarely ate anymore. I didn't feel hunger. The weather reflected my mood. It wasn't until Bonnie had a window open one morning, when I felt the cool draft and saw the first Blue Jay of the year. It was the start of Spring. Had that many months flown by already? I stood by the window, wishing I could reach out and touch the beautiful bird, but I knew my hand wouldn't make it past the frame.<p>

I felt like a caged bird. I had not been out in so many months. My body craved to feel the grass, and the wind. This breeze from the window was not appeasing me. I could tell I was slowly dying away. I glanced to the left. I saw my reflection in my full length mirror. I looked ghastly in my pale white gown, clinging desperately to my skeletal frame. My cheeks were hollowed out and my eyes had bags under them. I looked like a horrible version of a vampire. I was so tired. All the time.

Bonnie finally came through the door to my room. "Oh, Miss Elena! You're awake." A ghost of a smile came across her lips.

"Bonnie, will you draw me a bath?"

And she did.

I soaked for hours it seemed. I felt as if my body was floating, drifting in and out of consciousness. The water was tepid when I came back to my senses. I could hear Bonnie outside the bathroom, but I could barely hear the words. It sounded like 2 angry voices.

"_What do you mean she's sick?"_

"_Sir, you haven't been here for a few months... She's gotten worse"_

"_I thought you had her fed properly?"_

"_I have been, I've even been putting herbs in her water to stimulate hunger... Nothing has worked..."_

I heard a loud bang from my right, but I was too tired to move. My head lolled back and forth against the porcelain tub, my vision slightly blurred. I saw a dark figure in front of the tub, with raven hair. I opened my mouth to protest as I felt the figures arms dip into the water and pulled me out of the tub. The air outside the tub was cold against my skin, but my body barely had the energy to shiver.

My body was placed in a bed with soft sheets, and there was a bed warmer still trapped in the mattress. The covers were pulled up against my pale, slim body all the way to my neck. My vision was still clouded as a hand came to stroke my face, causing me to whimper quietly.

"_Oh, Elena..."_

My consciousness was flopping. I heard shuffling, and I felt something being pushed against my mouth. I tried to lift my arm to push against it, but my arm was stuck underneath the blanket. A thick substance dribbled down the back of my throat, causing me to splutter slightly.

"_Sleep, Elena. Sleep."_

And sleep I did.

**I am so sorry for the delay. I had serious writers block. And I still do. I am at a standstill... I apologize and I hope this chapter didn't seem too far off... I just had to finish it. Elena is extremely OCC... I'm trying so hard to write more frequently but with my recent work schedule and personal life... It has been hard. I am still looking for a beta... I would really love the help... As always, please Review... I value every comment I get back. Try to be nice... This was a really hard chapter for me to write...**

**Candice**


	6. Chapter 6

Entertain Me

Chapter 6

_Tick...Tock... Tick... Tock..._

All I could hear and feel was the sound of a loud clock next to me. My head was throbbing in pain, and my body felt as if I had been thrown out of a carriage. I struggled to sit up in the bed I resided in, barely even able could open my eyes. The room was bright, it must've been midday from the look of the sun outside. I blinked a few times, trying to get my blurry vision to clear. My mind felt foggy, as if in a glazed glass jar. The limbs on my body felt tight and sore, not amble and quick like they usually were.

I rose slightly from the bed, barely making my head off the pillows onto the beautifully carved head board behind me. My body involuntarily swallowed, and my throat was dry like a desert. I sighed quietly, dreaming of a glass of cool water next to me. I licked my lips, which did more bad than it did good. They were chaffed from dryness. How long had I been asleep? And whose room was I in? This surely wasn't my room. I couldn't even tell if I was still in Damon's house anymore. The room seemed to be years ahead of it's time.

I pushed my legs over the side of the bed. There was a door on the other side of the room that seemed to look as if it led to a bathroom. I was terribly thirsty, and the cool faucet would do me justice. My feet padded against the chilly wooded floor, hobbling over to the washroom's entrance. I grasped the frame of the door with my hands, heaving from the work it took to walk across the room. My legs were wobbly like a gelatin mold. The feeling in them was just not the same as before I was asleep.

My eyes locked on to the sink 2 feet away from me, eyeing the faucet as I stumbled forward. My hips crashed into the cabinetry with a loud thud, and my hands slapped against the porcelain tiles. Using my stronger hand to hold me up, I forced my left hand to turn on the dial and allow cold water to flow freely. I brought my head closer to the tile to allow my left hand access to bring the cold liquid elixir to my face and lips. It tasted like heaven.

I sighed against the sink. It was cold, and felt cool against my overheated skin. The short walk to the room had tired me out. I was out of breath. Exhaustion slowly worked its way to my arms, causing them to shake and give out below me. I gasped quietly, as my body made its way to the tiled floor below me. I landed with a thud on my hip. I made a small cry from my position on the floor. My lower body was throbbing in pain, as my upper body throbbed with sickness.

"Miss Elena?" I could barely hear the female voice from the other room. I heard her feet move across the flooring towards me. I then heard the gasp from her mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" Bonnie cried, rushing to my side. Her caramel colored hand went to my forehead, then to my cheeks. "Miss Elena, I am so sorry! I am going to try to lift you up, so hold tight."

Bonnie placed her hands underneath my hips, in which I groaned in pain.

"H-urts," I managed to choke out. My eyes were squinting to see her bite her lip.

"Stay here, I will be right back. I need to get help," Bonnie lifted her body from the floor, then flew from the room. I rolled onto my back to relieve myself of the pain shooting through my body.

What seemed like hours for Bonnie to return, she eventually did. And she brought the monster with her as well.

"I found her here, sir," Bonnie explained when Damon stepped forward. He dropped down to his knee to examine me, using his cold fingers to push my brown locks away from my face. I wanted to flinch but I couldn't find the stamina to do so. I heard him sigh as his arms went under my knees and under my shoulders. He quickly lifted me up and as he did so my muscles strained.

"It hurts!" I gasped quickly, biting my lip. His body strode over to the bed I had woken up in, and gently set me down upon the comforter. I closed my eyes as I churned at the pain in my body. My ears strained to hear what Damon was saying to Bonnie, but I could tell it was along the lines of asking her to leave.

Damon reproached the side of the large bed, kneeling down to my eye level. His hand sought out my forehead. He was so quiet. I could almost see the wheels churning in his head. He was thinking deeply, and I was left to blame.

"Why?" His voice was barely above a whisper. It was a rhetorical question, but I knew he felt at fault. At fault for what? My sickness and collapsing? I felt a tinge of guilt when I looked into his sorrowful, cerulean eyes. I swallowed my spit, choking on words. I watched him silently as he lifted his wrist to his face, speaking slow words to me.

"I am going to give you my blood, Elena. It will heal your wounds, but it won't heal your heart..." My eyes widened slightly as his face shifted. There were veins beneath his eyes, and his blue eyes grew brighter. His sharp fangs came into view and I felt my heart skip a beat when I watched him bite himself.

His wrist was lowered to my mouth, and I quickly obligated to open my mouth. I was terrified to make him mad, but at the same time I did not want to feel as sick as I did. The blood entered my mouth with a slow drip. It was thick like syrup, and I fought myself not to gag. My first gulp of the substance was hard, but after each swallow it got easier and easier. I slowly felt as if I was enjoying myself. I did not feel the pain in my legs any more, I only felt a euphoric feeling spread amongst my limbs.

Damon slowly pulled his wrist from my mouth and watched as my eyes, which had somehow closed on their own, reopened and made contact with his. I watched as his face shifted back to its human form and his wrist healed.

"I'm lonely..." I answered his rhetorical question anyways. And it was the truth. I was so lonely. I missed Caroline, I missed writing to Jeremy. I even missed singing at the night club. I was cooped up in this extravagant house all by myself. Sure, Bonnie kept me company, but I craved the real world. I missed shopping and gossiping with Caroline the most.

Damon had been watching me as I thought about my sorrow filled days. I was a prisoner in his house, and I could tell he had just realized it. I stared into his eyes as he stared back. We were both processing our own thoughts.

"I have a proposition for you..." Damon finally said, reaching for my hand. "If I start spending time with you outside and around town, and you behave, I'll bring Caroline to see you..."

I remembered Bonnie mentioning seeing Caroline, and I silently thanked her for saying something to Damon. My lips lifted into a slight smile.

"I would really like that..." I blinked back a few tears of relief and happiness. I would finally see my family again. "Could I write to Jeremy?"

Damon blinked a few times. His face hardened to a stoic stare.

"Who is Jeremy?" His voice was hard. Damon's lips were pressed into a thin line.

"My brother...?" I questioned, confused by his anger. He seemed to lighten up once I had mentioned it was my brother.

"We'll see about that. Let's go one step at a time," His cold hand squeezed my hand with slight reassurance. I nodded in agreement.

"Now, since we have made a deal, I want you to rest. We have a few parties to go to this week and I want you healthy to be able to go. I will call Tyler and arrange to have Caroline with to a few of them," his hand let go of mine as he rose to stand from his position on the floor.

"Okay," was my simple reply. " Could you have Bonnie bring me some tea to help me rest?

Damon nodded his head, letting his hand graze my cheek once more before making a quick exit to the door. I was left reeling with what had just happened. It was as if he was resurrected from his dead for to a human again. He felt kind and worried. Damon didn't seem like the monster he was. It wasn't until I saw his face shift to the monster form, then I did realize he was still the vampire.

Bonnie interrupted my thoughts as she came bustling in with my tea. She pour me a small cup and handed it to me, smiling ever so sweetly.

"I am glad you're awake, Miss Elena. We were all quite worried about you, Damon especially," She perched herself on the bottom of my bed, smoothing out her dress. I sipped my tea quietly.

" Elena, just give him the time. He'll warm up. He has his moments, but he would never let anyone hurt you..." Her hands made her way to my legs, using her fingers to rub circles into them. I set my half finished cup on the table and scooted down to relax. The tea was hitting me quicker than I thought it would.

"I'll try to..." I told her, closing my eyes and turning over. I waited to hear her leave the room.

"I really hope you do, Miss..." Bonnie quietly closed the door. I finally let my body relax and I sighed. I saw a different man today. It was scary. He was like two people in one body. I didn't know what to think or do.

I finally closed my eyes. I was starting to feel very fatigued from the tea. I slowly drifted to peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, its characters andor its affiliates.**

**Alright, a much shorter chapter, but i finally felt my writers block lift. It's almost 2 am and I work in a few hours! I haven't abandonned you guys, I just work retail and the crazy schedule does not allow me all the time to work...**

**As always, please review!**

**Candice**


End file.
